It's Only Snow
* James Mason |director=David Mitton |producer=Phil Fehrle |narrator= * Michael Angelis * Alec Baldwin |season=6 |season_no=6.09 |number=139 |released= * 26 September 2002 * 31 October 2002 * 21 December 2002 * 23 January 2003 * 20 February 2004 * 5 September 2009 |previous=A Friend in Need |next=Twin Trouble}} It's Only Snow is the ninth episode of the sixth season. Plot It is winter on the Island of Sodor. The engines do not mind the weather because they love this time of the year, especially when the stations look festive due to the decorations. There is plenty of work with passengers and parcels to be delivered, no matter the weather. At Knapford Station, Edward tells the other engines that his driver said that there is more snow on the way. James, in an angry mood, says that they will soon be wearing their snowploughs, and Henry asks Thomas if he will be enjoying it. Thomas, also in an angry mood, tells them that he never will like it because he hates wearing his snowplough. That night, the wind is blowing and the snow is falling heavily. In the morning, Thomas has to take a Christmas Tree to the village with Toby, and is very angry when he has to wear his old snowplough. The Fat Controller assures him that everyone needs to wear a snowplough during the winter. On the way to the village, Thomas' snowplough runs into a rock on the track. It flies off to the side, and destroys a water tower. Thomas' driver does not think they can continue, but Thomas is determined to reach the station. He pushes the snow away as hard as he can, and soon reaches the village. The villagers are very pleased with their tree. The following morning, the Fat Controller praises Thomas' bravery taking on the snow without a snowplough. As a result of this, Thomas is told he will have to do without a snowplough for a while, leaving him feeling very proud. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * James * Toby * Sir Topham Hatt * Gordon * Percy * Duck * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Dowager Hatt * Jeremiah Jobling * Mrs. Kyndley * Cyril the Fogman * Nancy * The Storyteller * The Special Visitor * One member of the Railway Board * Salty * Big Mickey * Allicia Botti Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford * Maithwaite * Lower Tidmouth * The Windmill * Callan * Ballahoo * The Viaduct * Brendam Docks * Toby's Branch Line * Tidmouth Bay Trivia * Stock footage from A Friend in Need is used. * The working title for this episode may have been Trouble for Thomas, (the US title for Thomas and the Trucks) as this was the title used in the annual adaptation of the story in 2004 and the book adaptation of the story in 2007. * The location where Thomas collected the Christmas tree was originally Brendam. Additionally, Edward's role of telling Thomas about the tree was originally going to be for Salty. The scene of Thomas collecting the tree from Brendam was seen in the song, Winter Wonderland. This version was kept in the 2004 annual adaptation of the story. * This is the only episode of a few things: ** The only sixth season episode written by James Mason, but also his first episode before writing The Refreshment Lady's Tea Shop for the seventh season. ** The only time Thomas has been shown wearing a snowplough other than his blue one. ** The only appearance of Ballahoo station in the television series, however the town appears in Day of the Diesels, nine years later. * Three posters at Knapford read Allicia Botti in concert tonight at the castle. * This episode marks the first of two things: ** The first appearance of Knapford station in an episode since the fourth season episode, Paint Pots and Queens. ** The first episode to use the term "winter holidays", a term that would later be criticised by Hilary Fortnam. Goofs * When Thomas and Toby are at Maithwaite, Toby's face is loose. * When Thomas and Toby arrive with the tree, the Storyteller's hat is falling off and is badly damaged. * In the first scene of Thomas getting his snowplough fitted, his eyes are wonky. Merchandise * Thomas Engine Collection Series - Surprised Thomas with Snowplough * Books - Trouble for Thomas * Magazine stories - It's Only Snow! Home Media Releases es:Es Solo Nieve pl:To Tylko Śnieg Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Episodes